


Evil...Well, It's Just Cooler

by Ava_Dakedavra



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I just really can't see them as enemies unless it's a Megamind/Roxanne Richie situation tbh, Megamind AU, enemies au, rivals au, so i wrote this because of reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Dakedavra/pseuds/Ava_Dakedavra
Summary: Chat Noir's a villain. Ladybug's a hero. They go through the same old song and dance, and Ladybug's gotten tired of it and decides to just...ya know...fake her death.Nothing big.





	

Ladybug pressed in on the villain’s lair, zipping through the air to rest neatly on the ledge, securing her yo-yo before stepping in through the crack of the observatory. She slipped down easily enough, shifting through the darkness in an attempt to find her foe.

 

This was normal, every day stuff. Face the villain, save the day. Easy peasy.

 

She gave a smirk as the small crack of the observatory slid shut, echoing around the darkness. How cliché.

 

The screen before her came to life, the bright eyes and wicked grin taking over the screen. “So, we meet again, Ladybug.”

  
She smirked wider, placed a hand on her hip, and cocked an eyebrow, “Chat Noir.”

 

He lit up, green eyes sparkling, cheeks dimpling. How cute. “It seems you’ve fallen into my trap, my Lady.”

 

“I’m sorry, _mon chaton_ , but justice can never be trapped! It’s an idea, a belief!”

 

“Yes, but a belief can be corroded over time!”

 

“Not if you’ve got an extended warranty!”

 

“But a warranty can be - !”

 

“Oh, rivals!” a sing-song voice called out from behind Chat, making him blink and turn to show Alya, strapped to a chair yet eagerly holding out her phone. “I do hate to interrupt, but can we get this going? Last time I had to edit out fifteen minutes of your bantering for my blog.”

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir both rolled their eyes. To her civilian self, Alya was her best friend, yet to Ladybug she was simply her favorite reporter. Chat Noir had just taken a knack for “borrowing” her to grab her attention. And Alya did not seem to mind one bit, as it got her the best footage for her blog.

 

“ _Right_ ,” Chat elongated before grinning to Ladybug. Perhaps, if he wasn’t on the wrong side of the law, she would find him attractive. “Plagg! Ready the cataclysm!”

 

“Dork,” Ladybug murmured under her breath fondly, shaking her head and turning to look around at the observatory as he and Plagg shared an argument about whether or not the cataclysm would go through the laser properly. She knew it wouldn’t, their magic didn’t work like that, but the thing was…the thing was Ladybug was tired. She was tired of being Ladybug. She really needed time to be Marinette, to get her fashion company on firm feet and…maybe, somebody, find someone to marry.

 

And so Ladybug did what any rational human would do.

 

She faked her death.

 

Life wouldn’t be that much worse under Chat Noir anyway, right?

* * *

 

Life was worse. So much worse.

 

Marinette side-stepped around the fat alley cat that was trying to brush up against her latest design, where orange fur would clash horribly, wrinkling her nose in distaste before letting herself in her tiny little boutique, flicking her gaze to the news and grinning when she saw a flustered Chat, trying to put on a brave face and stammer through that he was still thinking through his plans for the city. How cute.

 

She swept her hair back behind her ears and sighed, wincing at a notification from Alya’s Ladyblog titled “Museum Opening.” She shut off her phone, setting it in her pocket and setting the dress bag up on the counter, wiping her hands and heading to the backroom to work on some more designs.

 

It’d only been three months, and so far the only thing that had happened as Chat Noir feeding all of the stray cats in the city. Why everyone was panicking was beyond her. It wasn’t as if Chat Noir were bad, exactly, it’s just that he was eccentric. He had a magical gift centered around chaos, it seemed only natural to attempt to play the villain. The thing was that Chat Noir didn’t really have an evil bone in his body, and all of his plans were doomed to fail from the start.

 

Honestly? Marinette thought as she glanced out her window and saw the “super villain” zipping out across rooftops to peruse the city. There are worse people to leave the city to than Chat Noir.

 

Still…that didn’t mean she hadn’t missed being Ladybug.

 

Which is probably what found her at the new museum minutes away from it closing, staring up at the giant…giant rotating statue of Ladybug, leaning against the banister and touching her earrings, wondering if she’d ever find the nerve to go back to being the heroine.

 

“Why did you have to leave?” a voice called out, brokenly, and Marinette blinked in surprise. “We had a good thing going! Chat would threaten the city, never actually do anything, and you would stop it while single-handedly doing everything!”

 

“Hello?” Marinette called out, circling around the platform in a hurry before jolting at the sight of a blonde mop of a man, gorgeous and with perfect bone structure and the brightest green eyes she had ever seen, looking wide and panicked. “Oh! I’m sorry, I…I thought you were someone else.” For a second, she’d thought it’d been….

 

“Aahh, sorry, I’m not!” he replied sheepishly before wincing, “How much did you hear, exactly?”

 

“Depends on when you started talking,” she replied easily before he groaned, rubbing at his temples and wincing up at the Ladybug statue. “Are you…alright?”

 

“Things are…are different since Ladybug…died,” he answered, sadly, looking up and up at Ladybug’s statue’s face.

 

“Not really,” she tried, shrugging and smiling easily at the man, “I’ve just seen an increase in more cats around my neighborhood. It must be a theme he has going on.”

 

“It’s a good theme,” he said with a sniff before gripping his hair, “It’s just…been a more stressful time, I guess. Wondering what’s going to be done with the city.”

 

She smiled, settling a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Things will be okay. Who knows? Maybe…maybe a miracle will happen. Maybe Ladybug will reappear someday.”

 

The man looked to her, looking at her in awe, and she knew that her knees would forever wobble with such a stare in her memory. “You…you think so?”

 

“Maybe,” she murmured, and he grinned brightly at her. “I’m Marinette,” she said, offering her hand.

  
“Adrien,” he said, slowly, as if he hadn’t said it in a while, shaking her hand and peering at her curiously before he began to smile again, “Would you like to go and get coffee with me?”

 

And that’s how that started. In between working on her boutique and waiting for Chat Noir’s decision upon the city, Marinette went out with Adrien, starting on a tentative friendship before progressing onto shy dates.

 

He’d spoken of his family while lounging on a blanket in the sun, stroking a black cat that had lost an eye at some point in his life. “My mother…left, a very long time ago. My father shut me away from the world, and I was homeschooled. Now that I’m twenty-three, I’ve finally been able to experience so much.”

 

Marinette had laid on her side and let him talk, let him try to get his thoughts and feelings out, laying a comforting hand on his chest when things got too emotional for him to handle.

 

He’d spoken of his adoration for Ladybug while grinning at her over coffee, smiling at the nasty look on her face when he just kept going on about her. “Admit it, Mari, she’s pretty badass.”

 

“Yeah, but you don’t have to keep going on about her,” she murmured, hiding her frown behind a warm and soothing cup before he took a hand and smoothed his thumb over her knuckles with that disarming, charming grin of his, looking at her like she’d set the sun and stars in the sky just for him.

 

“Don’t worry, Princess, I think I’m more fond of you anyway,” he said, and he’d let her gape and blush at him until her brain had reconnected.

 

Alya had poked and prodded into how they’d met before she finally admitted that she was there to check out the Ladybug statue at the museum and had met him there, leading the two to fangirl over Ladybug once they were finally introduced.

 

However, she did not see the day coming where a giant rock monster would come crashing through her city, Adrien jolting out of bed beside her and looking at her in concern.

 

“Mari, I need you to stay here,” he insisted, trying to hop into his skinny jeans as she gaped at the monster crushing the fruit stand ten blocks left of her building, breathing a sigh of relief as the vendor scrambled away.

 

“Adrien, no, no, please, stay here,” she said, gripping at his arm and clothes, begging him to stay. “It’s safer here.”

 

“Princess, _please_ ,” he whispered, gripping her shoulders and pulling her away, “I have to fix this.”

 

“You don’t! Let Chat Noir fix this, it’s his – oh,” she blinked as he blanched, the bright green eyes boring into her as it finally clicked together. “I…can’t believe…oh my god, Adrien…you’re Chat Noir?”

 

“Marinette, I’m sorry, but please, just…just stay here,” he said, pecking her forehead, “We can talk later.”

 

She let him get out of her door, heading to the roof to transform, when she tore off after him, managing to catch him talking to his kwami. “No, you stupid cat! We’re going to talk about this now!”

 

“Marinette!” he yelled, the wind ripping through his hair as he frowned at her, “Get back inside, it’s not safe!”

 

“Chat Noir!” a man bellowed, the rock monster letting out a screech as well, “Come and fight your new contender – Hawkmoth!”

 

“That’s somehow worse than your name,” Marinette muttered, and Adrien – Chat Noir – gave an offended sound.

 

“Marinette, please, just go back in, let me try to fix this,” he insisted, kissing her hands before she gripped his shoulders and stared deeply into his eyes.

 

“Adrien, I’m sorry, but I can’t go back inside,” she said, and he looked at her curiously before she took a deep breath and stated, “Tikki, spots on!”

 

The kwami had laid dormant in her jewelry box for months, but somehow her magic still traveled up and up the few floors into her earrings, her magic spinning and flowing around her as Adrien gaped. Once the suit and mask had settled, she kissed him swiftly before flitting off across the rooftops, determined scowl on her face as her movements flowed together fluently.

 

“Ladybug!” someone yelled, and she tried to pay them no mind as the masses laid their attention on her, but that someone was hot on her heels and running across rooftops.

 

“Marinette!” Chat Noir hissed, gripping her tightly and looking at her worriedly, “Please, please, just go back in, let me take care of this.”

 

“I won’t let you get hurt,” she insisted stubbornly.

 

“I can’t lose you again,” he said, pressing his forehead against hers as the monster stomped his way closer. “Not when I know it’s you. It was hard enough the first time, don’t make me go through this again.”

 

“Together?” she said, holding up her pinky, “We fight this one together?”

 

He smiled, lacing his pinky through hers, but accepted her kiss all the same before the two dove into the fight, defeating the Akuma – the first of many – and insisting to Hawkmoth that it was Ladybug and Chat Noir’s city, and that there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to change that, no matter how hard he tried.

 

Marinette set up her boutique and was well on her way to becoming a fashion icon. Adrien helped her with the shop. Chat Noir still fed the alley cats and bantered across the rooftops with his Lady. Adrien cooked to feed his tired princess and pull her away from her designs when she needed to sleep.

 

Marinette decided, late at night and watching her former foe’s eyelids flutter as he dreamt, holding onto her tight and sighing out her name as she tangled their legs together for warmth, that there would never be anything better than leaving her heart, her whole life, in Chat Noir’s very capable and very sweet hands.


End file.
